Une connaissance
by Ichiya
Summary: "La neige l'apaisait autant qu'elle ne lui rappelait la triste réalité : il était seul."


Voici ma première fic! ... Enfin, ou texte, vu l'absence de chapitres. C'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça et ne suis pas peu fière, même si c'est mauvais! Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis moi-même médiocre? M'enfin, appréciez.

* * *

><p>Lituanie bâilla et se redressa sur son lit. Il regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et soupira. Comme d'habitude, il l'avait programmé pour huit heures et s'était réveillé vingt minutes avant l'alarme. Il n'avait pas non plus passé une très bonne nuit, réveillé presque à chaque heure par des cauchemars ou le bruit du vent hivernal au-dehors.<p>

Cela faisait longtemps que Toris n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière et il s'en serait sans doute inquiété si ce n'était pas devenu une habitude.

Il se leva, marcha à travers le couloir à peine éclairé par une malheureuse ampoule. Sa demeure avait perdu toute sa splendeur après sa longue absence et nombre de pièces étaient maintenant inutilisables à cause de fenêtres brisées ou de problèmes d'aération. Toris s'était alors limité à sa chambre, la salle de bains, le salon et la cuisine.

Arrivé dans cette dernière, il se prépara un café et s'installa devant la fenêtre pour observer la neige tomber dans le parc. Ce spectacle l'apaisait autant qu'il ne lui rappelait la triste réalité : il était seul. Il se demanda alors si la baignoire marchait encore. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas offert le luxe d'un bain chaud et envisagea un moment de s'en faire couler un lorsqu'il se rappela que cela lui coûterait cher. Il ne voulait surtout pas offrir le plaisir à Russie d'augmenter sa facture.

Il frissonna, alla s'habiller et entreprit de ranger son armoire. Il l'avait déjà fait il y a deux semaines mais qu'avait-il d'autre pour s'occuper, en plein hiver, à part une vieille télévision qui marchait une fois sur deux et quelques livres maintes fois relus ?

Lituanie s'attela à cette tâche jusqu'en fin de matinée lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Il se figea et se concentra sur les bruits extérieurs. Il était rare qu'il reçoive des visiteurs, surtout à cette époque-ci de l'année : les routes étaient enneigées et il vivait trop à l'écart de Vilnius et des villages alentours pour qu'elles soient déblayées. Personne n'était assez fou pour s'aventurer jusque chez lui en cette période à part Russie, qui venait s'en mettre plein les poches en percevant les impôts du Lituanien.

Méfiant, Toris alla ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de voir Pologne, emmitouflé dans un long manteau d'hiver et une grosse écharpe, s'agiter sur le palier dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

— Coucou Liet' ! s'exclama le Polonais. Genre, tu me fais entrer ou je dois encore poireauter deux heures ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'engagea dans l'entrée, se défit de ses affaires et partit s'installer dans le salon. Lituanie l'y trouva assis sur le canapé, un paquet dans les mains. Il le regarda avec intérêt, tentant de deviner ce que cela pouvait bien être lorsque Feliks surprit son regard et le lui tendit, expliquant :

— Voici ton cadeau de Noël. Je sais, c'était il y a genre un mois, mais je ne me voyais totalement pas arriver chez toi les mains vides.

Toris le prit et l'examina, puis releva la tête pour observer Pologne. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas revu son ami. Depuis que son pays avait été annexé par la Russie, ce qui remontait à loin. En ce temps-là, il lui avait été impossible de le voir ou même de lui téléphoner, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il était sous l'emprise d'Ivan Braginski, un bourreau plus qu'un maître, avec d'autres gars qui n'avaient pas eu de chance non plus.

Il constata quand même avec joie que Feliks n'avait pas changé, tant dans son physique que dans ses petites expressions. Il paraissait même heureux comme ils l'étaient avant tous les deux.

Voyant que Lituanie ne réagissait pas, l'intéressé s'agita nerveusement et grogna. Toris déchira alors le paquet avec hâte et découvrit une chemise… Rose. Décidément, même après tout ce temps Pologne était toujours obsédé par cette couleur. Il sourit, déplia sa nouvelle chemise et fit mine de la regarder sous toutes ses coutures, du moindre bouton jusqu'à l'épaisseur du tissu. Il siffla, rit et déclara :

— Tu l'as très bien choisie, je suis certain qu'elle m'ira à merveille. Mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Si tu as du jus de pruneaux, j'en veux bien un verre. Genre, j'ai lu qu'allié à du sport quotidien c'était parfait pour la ligne. Bon, tu me connais, moi je me contente du jus, parce que le sport c'est totalement pas mon truc.

Le Lituanien se demanda s'il avait une tête à boire du jus de pruneaux mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher la joie de leurs retrouvailles. Il alla dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il en tendit une à son ami et, ignorant son air outré, s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

— Maintenant, commença-t-il, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici, mon vieux. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu une vraie personne et ta visite m'intrigue, surtout après tant d'années.

Pologne s'étira et, reposant sa tasse, se mit à l'aise dans le canapé.

— Il y a une semaine, je surfais sur Internet - à la recherche de bottines pas trop chères pour le printemps prochain, si tu veux tout savoir - et, sans réfléchir, j'ai réservé un billet de train pour Vilnius. Genre, d'un coup j'ai eu envie de te voir, te parler ; être avec toi, quoi. Tu sais, après ton départ je pensais qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire, puis j'ai vu mon pays être genre totalement déchiré et perdre toute identité. J'en ai énormément souffert. Mais j'ai également compris ce que tu avais pu ressentir lorsque Braginski t'a emmené avec lui. Et j'en pleurais. Je pleurais pour mon pays, évidemment, mais aussi pour toi.

» Alors quand j'ai appris, en 1991, que tu étais libre, mes larmes de tristesse se sont muées en larmes de joie. J'ai eu genre totalement envie de te rejoindre et fêter ça avec toi, mais la démocratie était encore jeune en Pologne et je devais m'assurer qu'elle dure. J'ai donc attendu. Trop longtemps, peut-être, mais qu'importe : aujourd'hui je suis là, avec toi !

Feliks termina sa tirade d'un rire sonore néanmoins teinté d'amertume. Puis il se reprit et regarda Toris droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier était bouche bée. Son ami n'avait jamais été aussi sincère avec lui et il constata qu'il avait en face de lui un nouvel homme. Ils étaient tous les deux changés par les épreuves de la vie et des adultes accomplis.

Lituanie se redressa soudain et posa à Pologne la question qui le taraudait :

— Mais, arrivé à Vilnius, comment as-tu fait pour venir chez moi ? Cela m'étonnerait que tu aies pu trouver un bus ou même un taxi pour t'emmener.

— Bah, j'ai genre fait de l'auto-stop. Je suis tombé sur une femme qui rendait visite à sa grand-mère et a totalement accepté de me déposer à environ trente minutes d'ici. J'ai ensuite continué le trajet à pied. Je savais quelle route prendre, j'étais déjà allé chez toi, tu t'en souviens ?

— Hm, oui… Mais, à pied ? s'étonna Toris. Avec presque un mètre de neige et moins vingt degrés ? Déjà que tu n'es pas le roi de la randonnée en temps normal, j'ai du mal à le…

— J'aurais été prêt à tout pour te revoir, Liet', le coupa le Polonais. Et puis, franchement, je serais quand même allé en Lituanie pour rien, parce que, excuse-moi, mais il n'y a genre pas grand-chose à y faire.

Toris ravala une remarque acerbe sur la Pologne quand il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Il éclata alors en sanglots, balbutiant quelques « Merci. », et sentit que Feliks s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier prit le Lituanien dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il sentait que son ami s'accrochait à lui, comme pour ne plus le perdre, et il lui souffla :

— Je ne suis pas pressé. Genre, et si on essayait totalement de me trouver une petite place dans ta maison ? Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de chambres avant, certaines doivent être encore en état.

Toris acquiesça et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas pris d'affaires et Pologne répliqua qu'il avait « d'autres poneys à dompter » à son départ et qu'il pouvait bien porter les vêtements de son ami pour quelques jours. Soudain, un énorme coup de vent fit trembler les fenêtres, ce qui les effraya. Ils en rirent aussitôt comme si c'était la meilleure des blagues et partirent à la recherche d'une chambre encore debout, toujours aussi hilares.

Avant l'hiver, Lituanie avait songé à adopter un animal pour tromper son ennui, mais y avait renoncé à cause des contraintes que cela pourrait générer. En cet instant, il ne regrettait pas son choix ; il voulait Feliks pour lui tout seul.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'à la fin! La fin est assez gnangnan, mais mon esprit manquait d'idées, même si je voulais terminer sur un truc un peu moins nul. Peu imprte, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer!<p> 


End file.
